Mornings
by the go-to guy
Summary: A typical morning in the Aono household. Now a series of one-shots.
1. Mornings: Tsukune and Moka

The first thing that Tsukune saw when he opened up his eyes was a small pair of closed ones immediately in front of him. He smiled. His daughter, Maryiana, often crawled in bed with him and Moka when she got scared. In other words, every night. He didn't mind though: like every father, he loved his daughter to death and would always spoil her. He rolled over and looked at the clock: 7:30. Time to get up. He quietly raised himself out of bed, careful not to disturb his wife or daughter, and slipped into his shoes as he pitter-pattered out of the bedroom. He didn't have far to walk to get to the kitchen, since they lived in a small apartment, so he was making a batch of coffee in no time. He had just poured himself a cup when he felt a strong pair of arms grab him by the waist. He smiled.

"Sorry to wake you." He said to Moka as he took a sip of coffee. He felt the low rumble of her voice in his chest as she responded.

"It's okay; I was about to get up anyway." She let go of his waist and stepped to his right side to grab a cup of coffee from the pot. Tsukune glanced over at Moka. She was wearing a nightgown that she often used (his favorite, Tsukune noted with a smile), and her silver hair was, as normal, left to hang down. She finished filling her cup and noticed Tsukune looking at her. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing. I just still can't believe you're mine." Moka smiled a tiny smile.

"You've been saying that for the past ten years, Tsukune."

"That doesn't mean that it isn't true."

"Yeah yeah…" Moka said, trying to brush it off, but Tsukune knew that she was secretly happy at what he said; showing it just wasn't in her nature. She took a sip from her coffee, and her face contorted into a look of pure disgust. Tsukune sighed and stepped away from the sink. Moka quickly took his place, all but vomiting into the sink. Tsukune waited until she came up and wiped her mouth to speak again.

"Moka, why do even try drinking coffee if you hate it so much?" Moka gave him her patented death look.

"I do it for my own reasons! Now, let me wash the taste from my mouth with some real breakfast!" Moka demanded. Tsukune, quite used to his wife's demands, simply opened his arms without resistance and let her take her fill. When she was finished, she pulled away and licked her lips.

"Ahhhh." She cooed. "The best way to start the morning!"

"Ehheheh… Yeah, the best…" Tsukune pretended to agree, holding his neck to prevent the blood from spurting out. Even though it had been happening virtually every morning since they met, it still hurt when Moka sucked his blood. However, the pain quickly vanished and Tsukune walked over to the refrigerator to make a breakfast suitable for his human body. He rummaged around until he found some eggs and bacon, then fired up the stove and started cooking.

XXXXXXXXXX

Maybe it was the sound of eggs sizzling, maybe it was the smell, or maybe it was just time for her to wake up, whatever it was, Maryiana Aono's eyes fluttered open and she found herself snuggled up under the covers of her parents bed. She shrugged off the covers and wiggled out of bed, looking for her precious mommy and daddy. However, she didn't see them, but hear them. She tip-toed over to the door and peeked out. Her father and mother were sitting at the kitchen table, talking and eating breakfast. Seeing that they were eating eggs and bacon, her favorite, her stomach grumbled. So, she quickly tip-toed out of the door and tried to sneak up on her parents. Naturally, they saw her out of the corner of their eyes, but they decided to humor her and pretend like they didn't notice her. So, playing the part, Tsukune yelped when she grabbed his leg and said "Good morning, daddy!" Tsukune reached down and picked her up, bringing her level with the table. "Good morning mommy!" Maryiana greeted her mother when she came into view.

"Good morning sweetheart." Her father and mother said in response (Tsukune with a tad more enthusiasm than his wife, but that was too be expected). Maryiana giggled, loving the attention that she got. But then her stomach rumbled again and she looked at the plate in front of her father. She then looked at him and gave him a look that he instantly understood.

"Alright, alright…" Tsukune said, rising from his chair and picking up his daughter, who hungerishly bit into his neck and took her fill as her mother had done a scant few minutes before. Moka smiled, softly chuckling at the sight. Wobbling a tad, Tsukune put his daughter back on the ground and fell onto his chair with a sigh. "I swear, one of these days you two girls are going to drain me dry!" He exclaimed. Moka just chuckled some more, and Maryiana giggled.

Yes, it was just another morning in the Aono household.

XXXXXXXX

What? Everyone's entitled to writing some cavity-inducing fluff once in a while, aren't they? No? Really? Oh… Might make this a collection of one-shots depending on how many reviews I get… Anyway, hope you enjoyed!


	2. Afternoons: Tsukune and Moka

Alright, so the plan is this: I made Mornings for TskunexMoka, now I'm going to do afternoon and nights. Then, I'm going to move on to other pairings, such as GinxRuby, and do the same format for them. Love it? Hate it? Please let me know!

XXXXXX

Tsukune walked out of his office building sighing, checking his watch as he got into his car. It had been another long day, and now he had to pick up Maryiana from day care. He started up the engine and packed out of the parking space when his phone rang. Glancing at the caller id, he sighed when he saw that the call was from Maryiana's first grade classroom. He answered the call.

"This is Tsukune… I see… She tried to do it again huh?... Yes, Yes, I understand. Well, I'm on my way over right now, so we can talk when I get there…OK, bye!" Tsukune ended the call and sighed again. He dialed his wife's number and waited until she picked up her phone.

"Hello, Tsukune."

"Hey Moka. Maryiana did it again."

"What! How do you know?"

"I just got off the phone with the school. I'm on my way to pick her up now."

"*Groan* Make sure you give her a stern talking-to, alright? This is the third time she's tried to suck the blood of one of her classmates! If this keeps up, people are going to get suspicious!"

"Alright, alright! I'll talk to her about it!"

"Thank you. See you at home, Tsukune."

"See you at home, Moka." Tsukune hung up the phone and concentrated on his driving; he was almost to the elementary school.

XXXXXX

"…And this is the absolute last time we will warn her, Mr. Aono! Maryiana simply has to stop trying to bite the necks of the boys in class! It's scaring them!" The teacher finished her rant to Tsukune, who had pretty much tuned her out, having heard the same speech before. He gave the standard replies: 'Sorry', 'It won't happen again', 'No, this has nothing to do with the 'Twilight' fad', and so on and so forth until he was finally able to escape from the office and into the hallway, where his daughter had apparently found something very interesting on her shoes. Tsukune just put on a soft smile and rubbed the back of his neck as he quietly ushered Maryiana into his car. Once she was safely buckled in, Tsukune started talking.

"Maryiana…" He started; but he was interrupted before he could say anymore.

"I'm sorry daddy!" Maryiana exclaimed, apparently on the verge of tears. "I just couldn't help myself! He smelled so nice and that's what mommy does to show you that she likes you and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on a minute. What do you mean by 'that's what mommy does'?" Tsukune asked, interrupting. Maryiana just sniffled a little and looked at her father.

"Mommy told me that she sucks your blood because she likes you!" Maryiana squealed out. "I thought that I could show that boy that I like him, so that's what I did!" Tsukune smiled a large smile and patted his daughter on the head.

"Don't worry, me and mommy aren't mad at you." Tsukune said. Maryiana blinked a few times, trying to get the tears out of her eyes before opening her mouth and replying.

"WHAT?" She cried out, confused. She thought for sure that her parents would be furious. Why wasn't daddy angrier?

"Well, I mean, we are a little disappointed that you couldn't keep your fangs in your mouth." Tsukune said, making Maryiana look away sheepishly. "But, as long as there was a good reason, mommy and I won't get mad." Tsukune said reassuringly. He faced forward again. "But, you are still going to have to talk to your mother about this when we get home, missy. You and she need to have a serious talk about keeping our family secrets."

And with that, Tsukune and Maryiana drove home to the final member on their family, who, even though she would never admit it, anxiously awaiting their return.

XXXXXXXX

Well, what do you think? Did you like the chapter? Did you hate it? Do you have some suggestions for pairings or future events? Review, and I'll know! Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Nights: Tsukune and Moka

Well… This one bumps the rating up to T…Don't worry, no lemons. Just some serious making out between Moka and Tsukune.

XXXXXX

Tsukune stepped out of the shower, all traces of the days labor gone, washed away by the soap and hot water. He grabbed the towel that was hanging on the and was drying himself off when Moka walked in. While the first time she had walked in on him naked had sent him into an embarrassed frenzy, after 3 years of dating and 7 years of marriage, he had gotten used to it. Moka closed the door and leaned against it. Tsukune wrapped the towel around his waist, and then turned. "So how did it go?" Tsukune asked. Moka rolled her eyes.

"Same as always; she's still absolutely convinced that the only way for a vampire to show affection is to suck the person's blood." Moka said, exasperated. Tsukune chuckled.

"Well, we can't really blame her for thinking that; it's not like we have done anything to show her otherwise." Moka straightened up and narrowed her eyes at her husband.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Tsukune shrugged.

"I mean, it's just that every morning you both suck my blood, so I can see why she thinks the way she does." Moka narrowed her eyes even more and strode over to Tsukune. She stopped right in front of him and leaned in so that her mouth was parallel with Tsukune's ear.

"Then I guess," She whispered seductively, sending shivers up Tsukune's spine as her breath tickled his skin. "We should show her how to really show affection." She leaned back and made eye contact with her husband as she wound her hands into his. "But first," She whispered again, slowly closing the distance between her lips and Tsukune's. "Maybe we should practice." And with that, both members of the couple closed the distance between their faces; their lips met, and that both got the same spark they felt the first time they kissed, all those years ago. Tsukune tilted his head, deepening the kiss. Moka gladly complied, releasing Tsukune's hands and "walking" her own up his chest until they reached his neck, of which they intertwined around the back, playing with his hair. Tsukune responded in kind: he wrapped his arms around Moka's waist, rubbing a certain spot in the small of her back the way he knew she liked, eliciting a slight moan. They stayed like that for a few more minutes before lack of air forced them to separate, both of them panting and sporting flushed faces.

"I-*pant*-like this practice." Tsukune said with a smile on his face.

"You'd better take off that towel you're wearing." Moka growled out. Tsukune just smiled some more.

"What towel?" He jokingly asked, picking up his wife bridal-style and carrying her over to the bed, their lips locked the whole way.

XXXXXX

Having some trouble deciding what couple to do next… any suggestions? I'm thinking maybe GinxRuby or something like that…


	4. Birthdays: Moka and Tsukune

This one is more drabble-ish, but I really didn't feel like expanding upon it any more. Just consider this a tide-over for the next entry. Might revisit this one later, though.

XXXXXXXX

Maryiana scurried around the apartment, anxiously waiting for her father to come home from work. "How much longer, Mommy?" Maryiana asked.

Moka glanced at the clock. "Any minute now." She answered. Moka turned and double-checked that the kitchen table had been appropriately decorated with presents, streamers, and cake to celebrate Tsukune's birthday. It was the 30th of his life, his 15th with Moka, and each one was just as memorable as the one before that. So many important events had occurred on or around either Moka or Tsukune's birthday. Their first kiss ("I know that it's not much of a present, Tsukune, but…"), the night they got engaged (she had almost eaten the ring that he had hidden in her piece of cake), heck, even the night Moka found out that she was pregnant (certainly an unexpected gift). And as Tsukune opened the door to their apartment, and Maryiana leaped into his arms, Moka decided that this one was going to be memorable, too.


	5. The System: Moka and Tsukune

A lot of people have asked me what happened to outer Moka. Well…I just like inner Moka better, truth be told. But, since I figure I have to have some sort of explanation, here it is. This takes place before Maryiana is born.

The System

It was almost like being married to two different women, which was ironic because neither of them believed in polygamy. Tsukune had known what he was getting into when he married Moka, but it was still tiring sometimes. One of the major problems was who got to spend the most time with their beloved: Outer Moka, or inner Moka.

XXXXXXXX

Tsukune closed the door to his apartment and was instantly welcomed home by the delicious smell of dinner. Tsukune smiled jovially to himself as he undid his tie, reflecting on how earlier he had been sitting at his desk counting down the minutes until he could go home. It seemed that his daydreaming would not be in vain, if the wafting aroma had anything to say about it. However, Tsukune's hopes were somewhat dashed when he heard…was that arguing?

Tsukune took a few tentative steps deeper into his apartment and listened.

"What do you expect me to do?" Came the unusually un-bubbly voice of Moka's pink-haired personality.

"I don't know! Ask Tsukune! He is our husband after all!" Replied the snappy voice of Moka's currently-sealed half.

"Um…Hello." Tsukune said, entering the kitchen. Moka, standing at the stove, let out a small 'eep!' of surprise as she turned and saw Tsukune at the entrance.

"Oh! T-Tsukune! When did you get home?"

"Just now." He responded. "Moka, why were you just talking to inner you?"

Moka opened her mouth to reply, but her Rosario activated and answered before she could. "Tsukune, I have a question." Inner Moka asked.

"Yeah? What?" Inner Moka hardly ever spoke to him through the Rosario, so Tsukune got a little worried that maybe something was wrong. His mind started to race with bad things that could happen. _Did Moka change her mind about marrying me? Is her family out for my blood? Is she pregnant?_ Granted, the last possibility wasn't a bad thing, but still; there was probably something serious going on.

"Who do you love more: Me, or outer Moka?" Inner Moka asked. Tsukune paled. This was much, _much_ worse than he thought it would be. He was backed into a corner; if he answered wrong, then not only would he receive a fantastic kicking, both sides of his wife would hate him. Luckily, there was an easy answer for such a diabolical question.

"I love you both the same." Tsukune said with sincerity. The current Moka blushed, but the Rosario didn't react (which may or may not have been a good thing).

"Then why," The Rosario started, "do you spend more time with Outer Moka?"

Tsukune faltered, at a loss for words. Was she implying what he thought she was? "Moka, are you jealous?"

Though nobody could see it, Moka blushed inside of the Rosario. "M-maybe a little." She confessed. Her husband thought for a few seconds.

"Um… I'll see what I can do." He said. Outer Moka became frantic.

"N-no, you don't have to do anything, Tsukune!" She exclaimed. Tsukune smiled that smile that always made Moka's knees go weak.

"It's ok Moka; I want to do this."

XXXXXXX

Tsukune sat at the kitchen table and considered his options. He loved Moka, both sides of her, but how was he going to make both of her personalities happy? He sat at the kitchen table muttering to himself, while Moka looked upon worriedly as she finished preparing dinner for the both of them.

"I've got it!" Tsukune exclaimed, startling Moka as he leaped up from his seat. Moka glanced back at Tsukune.

"Got what, Tsukune?" She asked, though she had a sneaking suspicion.

"The solution to our…um, problem." Tsukune replied as he strolled over to Moka. He grabbed by the shoulders, smiling in triumph.

"A-and what would that be, Tsukune?" a somewhat bewildered Moka questioned.

"A trade-off." Tsukune said simply. Moka became confused, but Tsukune continued talking before Moka could speak. "Every week, you and inner Moka can trade off; at the end of this week, I'll take off the Rosario and at the end of next week, I'll put It back on, and so on and so forth. What do you think?"

Moka considered the idea for a moment. "I…like it." She finally decided.

"As do I." Inner Moka chimed in from the Rosario, startling the duo. Tsukune smilied.

"I guess it's settled, then." He said. Moka leaned in and kissed her husband. When she pulled back, they were both blushing, and Moka was smirking.

"I guess so."

XXXXXXXX

Next thing posted will probably be the new childhood friends: redux chapter, and the next Mornings chapter will be about Maryiana's name, since people were wondering about that, too.


	6. First Date: Moka and Tsukune

Behold, the winner of the poll! First date won by a close margin, and while I won't reveal what the second place was, I will be taking this option out of the poll and adding a different one. If there is a scenario that you would like to see that is not up, drop a review with the suggestion. Also, I tried to make this feel like an episode of the anime rather than a chapter of the manga…any clues on if I succeeded?

**First Date**

Mizore peeked out from hiding spot number 307 at the happy couple sitting in the cafeteria. Like normal, the two had no idea that they were being watched and were instead focusing more on each other than their surroundings. Mizore tried to lean in closer to hear what they were saying, but found herself unable to do so due to an elbow uncomfortably jamming into her side.

"What's going on?" Yukari harshly whispered into Mizore's right ear. She, Kurumu, Ruby and Kokoa had tagged along with Mizore on her inevitable stalking of Moka and Tsukune's first date. However, Mizore's stalking positions were intended for _one person only:_ the addition of an extra four stalkers-in-training was making it incredibly difficult to do her job as well as she normally would. It also didn't help that the other girls kept asking her questions and complaining about how either Moka "Stole Tsukune from me!" how "I'm going to get her!" with the occasional "Stupid Onee-sama!" and "Maybe now I can wiggle between them!"

"I don't know." Mizore answered Yukari's question. "And I won't know if you keep talking." That shut the girls right up, but the space issue was something that they would just have to live with. Tsukune was still talking, and Mizore leaned in closer.

"-and I was just so confused." Tsukune said to Moka, who was listening raptly. She was still in a state of ecstatic disbelief that Tsukune had chosen her over all of the other girls. She had already pinched herself several times, and she was sure that it wasn't a dream.

Tsukune was in a similar situation. Although he was doing his best to play it cool, inside he was simultaneously a nervous wreck and floating on cloud nine. He was ridiculously happy because he had finally confessed to the girl of his dreams (okay, he was forced, but that was a minor detail). On the other hand, he was scared senseless at the fact that besides the obvious dangers of dating a vampire, therein also lay the dangers of saying the wrong thing and having Moka realize how much better she could do in terms of guys. There also was the not-so-small problem of whether or not inner Moka approved of the relationship.

To avoid at least some of these problems, Tsukune had done his best to make things as nice as he could. Granted, the school cafeteria wasn't a five-star restaurant, but at this time of night it was empty. That was good because there wasn't a bunch of guys trying to get Moka's attention, a definite plus when you are trying to have a romantic first date. Another good thing about having the room to themselves was they could say whatever they wanted. Hence, Tsukune was telling some of the stories of his days in the human world. Granted, those days weren't nearly as adventurous as his high school years currently were, but Tsukune wanted Moka to know that not all humans were evil.

Kurumu put her ear right up against the opening. "I can't hear what they're saying!" She wailed. "Mizore, how on Earth can you hear them when they're so far away?"

"Years of stalking have improved my hearing to incredible levels." Mizore explained.

"That…doesn't make any sense." Yukari pointed out.

Kurumu ignored her. "Well _you _might be able to hear them Mizore, but I can't. We need to get closer!"

"Not possible." Mizore shot down, her eyes never leaving the back of Tsukune's head. "Any closer and they would know we were here."

"Oh, come on!" Kurumu complained. "That's not true!" She poked Mizore, who glanced at her irritably.

"Don't do that." Kurumu grinned evilly.

"Oh, you mean this?" She poked Mizore again.

"Yes, that." –poke-

"What are you gonna do about it?" Kurumu taunted. Mizore frowned and jabbed Kurumu in the stomach.

"Ow!" she squealed. "That's not fair!" Kurumu jabbed Mizore, who returned the sentiment once more. Seconds later, the two become involved in a full-on poking and prodding fight. Yukari looked on nervously.

"Hey guys…" She started, a little afraid to intervene. "Be careful…"

Moka and Tsukune, unaware of the epic battle unfolding nearby, were still stuck in the part of the evening that involved light conversation. Suddenly, Tsukune started to get up from his chair.

"Sorry Moka!" He apologized. "I completely forgot to bring out the food!"

"That's okay Tsukune." Moka assured him with a smile that sent his heart into overdrive. "I'm having a great time!" Then, without any warning, something happened. The…feeling came back again. The feeling that popped up and prompted both of them to start leaning ever closer to each other, surrounded by a world of creamy pink, glittering bubbles and the sound of music floating through the air. The couple leaned in closer, closer than ever before, and right as they were both sure that this would be the time they weren't interrupted by the other girls…

Tsukune's harem crashed the date. Literally. Kurumu and Mizore's shoving match had escalated to the point where it broke the air vent they were hiding in, sending the entire group crashing down onto the unsuspecting young lovers. Moka stood slack-jawed, unsure of how to react as her sister, her rival, her stalker, her teacher, and her admirer landed on top of her boyfriend (Tsukune's new title still bringing butterflies to her stomach). Her eye twitched. Why… why was she always being interrupted?

Kurumu, unaware of Moka's inner turmoil, leaped up from her position at the top of the pile. "Ha!" She exclaimed. "I knew it! I knew you were up to something!"

"Kurumu, you knew this was a date." Yukari informed from somewhere in the middle of the pile-up. "You were the one that forced Mizore to take all of us here."

"What?" Tsukune dragged himself out from the bottom of the pile and stood up, brushing himself off with a dejected look on his face. "Kurumu? Why would you do that?"

Kurumu found herself at a loss for words. She hadn't really considered the repercussions of what she was doing…she hadn't meant to hurt Tsukune! But he looked so sad…

"We love you so much more than she does Tsukune." Mizore said, standing up. "So much more…" All at once, the rest of the girls stood up and started advancing on Moka and Tsukune, who started taking slow steps backwards. Suddenly, Tsukune's foot hit a rock and he found his balance gone. He fell backwards, hands flailing, and the next thing he knew Moka's Rosario was in his hand and a huge amount of power was released.

Everybody watched as Moka's pink hair changed to silver, and her green eyes changed to blood-red. Inner Moka had been unleashed. She narrowed her eyes at the girls, who had suddenly found them selves unable to advance. Well, except for Kokoa.

"Onee-sama!" She cried as she leapt towards her older sister. Moka back-handed her away without missing a beat.

"How dare you." She said. "Always getting in the way…never giving us a moment of peace…" her eyes flashed, and she brought her leg back. "Know Your Place!" She shouted as, with one attack, she sent all of the girls flying into orbit. Moka then rounded onto Tsukune, who wasn't sure weather to cower in fear or say hello.

He couldn't have been more stunned than when Moka reached down, grabbed the back of his blazer, and hoisted him onto his feet. She then walked over to one of the nearby tables and sat down. Tsukune just stared at Moka, and after a minute or so barked out "What?"

"What…what are you doing Moka?" Tsukune asked.

"We were on a date before we were so rudely interrupted, weren't we?" Moka asked, raising an eyebrow. Tsukune's eyes widened, then he scrambled over to the table.

XXXXX

Tsukune gazed up at the building. It was late at night, and he had just walked Moka back to her dorm. "Tsukune." Moka's voice snapped Tsukune out of his revere, and when he looked, Moka was holding out her hand. Tsukune, understanding immediately, reached into his pocket and gave her the Rosario. She brought it to her choker, but hesitated just before re-attaching it. She looked away, blushing, and Tsukune at once became confused.

"Moka? What's wrong?" He asked. What was she acting so meek for? The couple stood in silence for a few moments before Moka spoke up.

"…I had a good time tonight." She said. "Both of us did." And then she re-attached the Rosario, falling forward and leaving Tsukune to catch her and think about her confession.

Tsukune did both, and as he listened to Outer Moka's soft, happy breathing, he decided that he had had a good night too.

XXXXX

Now onto other things…like the next chapter of Changers!


End file.
